


You Know Yeo'one It

by OreoPromises



Category: K-pop, Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: College society, Drinking Games, Polyamory, Ring of Fire, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPromises/pseuds/OreoPromises
Summary: HighChair Bar, 25th Street, 20 minutesThe first text Hongseok gets from his new college's '20 minute society' leads him to a bar he's never been to before. As he discovers more about the mysterious group, he ends up having a night so fun he tells himself he must have imagined half of it when he wakes up the next morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> E L M

HighChair Bar, 25th Street, 20 minutes

Hongseok glanced at the message before shrieking (thank God his roommate hadn’t arrived on Campus yet) and jumping off the couch to try and resemble something close to put together in 20 minutes. As a first year in college (away from home, translated here to living off ramyeon and confused at his washing machine, for the first time), he’d been bombarded upon arriving to his dorm with flyers from all the societies he could join. Somehow he’d managed to narrow it down from the fifteen he’d read through- some, like the String Cheese Society or the Molding Books Society had been crossed out immediately due to fear of the psychos his mother had warned about finding out where he lived- to two choices. Improv improvement Society (Hongseok was still deciding if he actually wanted to join, or if he still found the name too funny) and the 20 Minute Society. Of all of the flyers shoved through his doorway, that one had intrigued him the most. It was an all black piece of paper with white letters typed generically across it. The society’s name, and a phone number, with short instructions on how to join. Hongseok is now trying it out, to see if it too is trying to eat him.  
The society has no requirements, and is run directly by a few students, though it didn’t tell him who. The things they'd be doing within the society were also shrouded in mystery- Hongseok was told to expect texts from multiple numbers, at any time of the day. The first text he’d just received told him the place the group were meeting up first. So… still no idea what he’d be doing.  
Hoping the first meeting wouldn’t be too extreme, Hongseok changed into black jeans and an oversized sweater, putting on a little makeup (first impressions, Hongseok!) before rushing to his car. 10 minutes. Damn this was stressful.

He made it to the bar (assuming this was the right one, he’d gotten a little entirely lost before he somehow managed to pull up in its carpark) just as his phone dinged again. The text he received was from a different number. Hongseok frowned.  
D’you think they’re dating?  
Ok. That had to be the weirdest, vaguest text he’d gotten in awhile. He found a seat at a table in the corner as he considered it. Who were dating? Whose number was this? Maybe they’d gotten a number wrong, and Hongseok wasn’t supposed to have got this text. That made sense. Hongseok pressed his phone screen. He still had three minutes. But what would he do then? The bar was pretty full- though not as loud as he’d expected, and there was no dance floor (thank the heavens), just small, round glass tables and a long bar at the centre. Huh, Hongseok thought, if what’s about to happen doesn’t scar me, I should come back here. It was obviously new and, being close to campus, modern in design to appeal to students. There was music, but it was pop, no heavy bass like clubs, and the lights were purple, but light. Hongseok giggled as he saw his orange sweater was glowing slightly.  


“Hey” A voice said above him. Hongseok jumped and looked up from his cola, only to look down slightly. There was a guy stood at his table, with light brown curly hair and a large smile. Not only was he probably the tiniest college student Hongseok had ever seen, but he looked like he was drowning in his jumper. Cute.  
“Hello, stranger.” Hongseok replied, then scolded himself silently as the boys smile grew confused. Normal. Normal. I am normal. The odd statement hadn’t seemed to put the guy off though.  
“Can I sit with you?” He asked, and Hongseok nodded quickly, though instantly regretted it. Just because he looks like a nice guy doesn’t mean he is one a voice in his head told him, sounding weirdly like his mother. He is really cute though. Well, that voice was his.  
Giggles- loud giggles- dragged Hongseok out of his thoughts, and he turned to look at the bar just as the guy opposite him did the same.  
He saw three students, sat with their backs mostly to him, at the bar in the centre of the room. The smallest one, the one in the middle, was hitting the one to his left, the blonde one, as he laughed. The guy on the right, the tallest, leaned to whisper into the other two, Hongseok catching a sly grin and floppy sand-coloured hair before the middle guy turned and started hitting him, blondey almost falling off his stool from laughing so much. He put a hand on the black haired boy’s leg just as his hand was caught mid air by the third boy.  
“Do you think they’re dating?” A low voice behind him said. Hongseok’s head snapped back to the stranger to see him smiling slyly at him. Well, this was unexpected.  
The guy laughed at Hongseok’s expression, causing him to frown. “You’re Hongseok, right?”  
“20 Minute Society, huh?” He asked dryly. The short one just shrugged. “Them too?” Hongseok pointed over to the three boys at the bar, who’d quieted down.  
“Yup. I’m Jinho, follow me.” Hongseok found himself staring at an empty, spinning chair as Jinho leaped over to the bar. He grabbed his cola hastily and followed.

“Guys! Found one loitering at a table over there.” The three boys looked over as Jinho approached, Hongseok a few paces back, wary. He could see the other boys  now, and seeing they were all around his age settled his nerves a little.  
“Hey Hongseok” said the middle guy, who should not have known his name or face. Jinho introduced them when he saw Hongseok wasn’t going to sit.  
“Oh, yeah. This is Hui” -floppy hair and grin, white leather jacket- “Kino” black hair, black leather, probably a lot younger than Hongseok “and E’Dawn”. E’Dawn was the blonde one, his hair parted down the middle to reveal a laidback smile.  
They all said hi and Hongseok took a seat next to Jinho, across from them. Kino leaned in to whisper something to E’Dawn, and Hongseok noticed Hui’s arm was around his chair.  
“They’re definitely dating” he thought, but apparently he said it out loud, because Jinho looked at him and frowned.  
“Who?” Hongseok felt a blush creep up his neck, but told himself that Jinho had asked.  
“Oh, um… those three.” Kino looked at Hongseok out of the corner of his eye, and for a minute he thought he’d made him angry. But then he smiled, and it was half a praise, half teasing.  
“Oh. Right. Yeah, they’re dating.”  


“Who's dating?” Someone said behind them, and they all looked back to see two taller guys. One, the one that had asked the question, was smiling widely, as the other looked incredibly embarrassed, smiling in almost an apologetic way.  
“YeoOne it’s rude to ask those kind of questions to strangers” he said, and Hui laughed as YeoOne kept smiling at them, ignoring his increasingly mortified friend.  
“YeoOne huh?” Kino said, glancing behind him (and then up, damn those tall people) “And that makes you… YanAn?”  
“Yup!” YeoOne said, still smiling, even as YanAn gulped and tugged on his arm.  
“Weren’t you supposed to go over there?” Jinho asked E’Dawn, who shrugged and drank.  
“I don’t think they needed the incentive. Plus, YeoOne already knew who I was. We’re neighbours. He’s talkative.”  
“I prefer friendly” YeoOne replied smoothly, and as he sat down beside E’Dawn (a grumbling YanAn coming to sit opposite him, beside Hongseok) Hongseok noticed how good looking he was. YanAn too, but in a less striking way, and he was currently still the colour of a tomato. YeoOne had a thin dress shirt tucked into ripped grey jeans, skinny to the point Hongseok worried about his circulation, and a choker with a stone that threw the light around. He had hair like Kino’s, dark and glossy, and had lined his eyes thinly with eyeliner. YanAn seemed more of the please-don’t-notice-me kind, with a heavy pink jacket and brown jeans, and he wouldn’t meet any of their eyes yet. He perked up a little, though, when he spotted someone enter the bar.  


“Shinwon!” He yelled, waving, and then realised people were looking at him and slumped a little. Hui called him cute, which only added to the overwhelming shame he seemed to be feeling.  
Shinwon happened to be another society member, though he was new like his friends, a tall blond thinner than YeoOne, and trailed shortly after by two other guys, though they were strangers he’d met outside, confused as to where the Society would be. Wooseok was the youngest of them all- though he was also the tallest and his deep voice kept confusing Hongseok- and Yuto, who was japanese and instantly doted on for no reason apparent to Hongseok. YanAn also happened to be Chinese.  
Hui cleared his throat dramatically, glancing round at the little gathering with a glint in his eye. “Should we get started then?”

Five minutes later they’d moved to crowd round one of the bigger tables, Hongseok finding himself tucked between Jinho and YeoOne, Kino and E’Dawn smiling at him- not comfortingly- across the little circle of glass. For some reason, Kino was drawing a pack of cards from a jacket pocket.  
“Since this is the first meeting,” Jinho explained “and we don’t know any of you yet, we thought we’d start the Society through making bad decisions together.” YeoOne brightened.  
“Ring of fire?” He shrieked. YanAn looked slightly terrified, but Hui only looked impressed as Kino nodded and placed the cards along the table’s perimeter.  
“Here’s hoping E’Dawn doesn’t get any jokers” Kino said, clinking his glass with Hui, who yelled a here-here! before drinking.  
“Let’s change 9” Shinwon suggested, leaning into the table so quickly he almost knocked YeoOne’s glass over (looking fearful of his life as he made to catch it, YeoOne throwing shade beside him).  
“Why?”  
“Because, poetry sucks, and who can think of anything that rhymes with anything after the first couple rounds?”  
Jinho nodded.“Fair, I’ve always hated that round anyway, its boring.”  
E’Dawn raised an eyebrow and grinned, “How about, as a bonding exercise” that last part seemed pointed, but Hongseok couldn’t tell if it was to win Hui or Jinho over “never have I ever?”  
Wooseok agreed first, enthusiastically (he must either be boring or know a lot about his friends they’d rather keep secret), and the rule was changed after no one objected.  
“Let’s get started!” Hui said, clapping his hands and flipping the card furthest away from him. An 8.  
“YeoOne, buddy, shall we.” Hui raised his glass, and YeoOne clinked his with it.  
“Cheers” YeoOne said, and then took a gulp way too big to be considered needed. Hongseok decided he liked him, but also decided that that was probably one of the most stupid decisions he’d made in a while- well really, there weren’t a lot of them, because what you request in that little box when you order pizza delivery is for you to know and never remind yourself of.  


Hongseok shook that reminder from his head and looked up as Kino flipped over a 7, clapping and gesturing for E’Dawn to continue.  
“Please be a joker, please be a joker, please be a joker” The older boy chanted, pouting when he turned a 9. “Oh well, time to bond.”  
“Please don’t make this embarrassing” Jinho muttered, and Hongseok remembered that he knew the 3 boys, and laughed at the thought of E’Dawn forcing the oldest boy to admit to stupid things he’d done.  
“I’ll be nice, for now. Never have I ever kissed a girl” He said, tone making it rather clear he’d picked that question to get himself off the hook, but also so his boyfriends would whine and glare at him as they drank. Shinwon, Wooseok, YeoOne and Hongseok all drank too. YanAn, adorably, blushed.  
“How was it, hyeong?” E’Dawn teased, and the whole table laughed at Hui’s grimace.  
“Fuck off” he said, then shuddered, “You know how gross it was, you’ve made me tell you a hundred times.” Kino and E’Dawn actually fist bumped. Shinwon leaned over the table to place a comforting hand on Hui’s arm.  
“I know how you feel, Hwitaek, know how you feel.”    


Jinho- trying not to look at Hongseok, who was looking at him funnily, waiting for him to drink- picked up the card directly in front of him, a Queen.  
“Fuck” he shouted- tiny, loud- and glared at Kino, who had sniggered “Why did I let you pick my drink again?”  
“Cause last time was so bad you can't remember what happened?” The younger winked at him over his glass (though it was pretty obvious he had no reason for doing so) .  
Hongseok was chuckling when he picked up his card, but yelled out at its face when he turned it. Ace.  
YeoOne smirked at him, leaning forward so his nose was almost touching Hongseok’s chin. “Waterfall, huh? At least we’ve got a lightweight in charge. No need to worry.”  
Hongseok felt his competitiveness swell, and rolled his eyes. The boys had started making little ooh noises, except Hui, who looked a little creepy, what with him tilting his head to look at Hongseok like he could see through him.  
Hongseok raised his vodka and cola, and winked. Then he told himself he wouldn’t get alcohol poisoning as he downed it, slowly. YanAn looked like he might cry when he finally put his glass down, choking a little on the last of his own very weak drink. Clearly he had only come due to YeoOne’s corruption.  
Said daemon was currently slouching away to the bar to order them all new drinks (no doubt that included flirting with the bar staff) and so missed his go. Hongseok hoped that wouldn’t start a fight when he came back.  


Huffing and looking vaguely confused, definitely not due to the language barrier, as the boy next to him seemed to be mumbling something into his ear that seemed private, YanAn turned his first card. A two. Savagely, he deadpanned ‘You’ to the cocky looking boy next to him, who drank, looking a little startled that the bunny could be so fiery. YanAn simply watched for his friends return from the bar.  
With a smirk, Shinwon swiftly finished his drink before turning to YanAn. “Oh, you’re going down.” He riskily whispered to the elder, assuming that his drink was having a ‘little’ effect on him. “I’m gonna make it my mission to get you drunk and I shall win.” he finished with, not caring that he’s probably going to lose this game they’re set on playing.  
“Impolite.” A deep murmur from the corner cut in. It was ignored, just like Shinwon’s shameless flirting.  
“Be quiet, you.” He told the younger before quickly turning over a card. An eight. “Haha!” He laughed, narrowing his eyes to the elder beside him. “Let’s do this, YanAn-ah.” He mocked with a chuckle, not noticing that he stole Yuto’s drink to down alongside YanAn, since he finished his own. His wince after he tasted it made Kino almost fall off his stool, and Jinho hid his laughter behind his hand.  
Whilst they drank, and YeoOne conveniently returned with a tray of lethal-looking drinks, Yuto (murmuring all the time what seemed to be Japanese insults, from Kino’s concerning laughter) turned a jack. Though he had until this moment looked as if he vaguely disapproved of the entire scene, now he looked up and locked eyes with Kino, who seemed to have some weird connection to the complete stranger, and mouthed ‘Yaja time!’ Comically, the people sat on either side of the latter bowed their heads and grabbed their hair, in sync.  


“I’m dead” Hui groaned.  
“Haha.” Wooseok chuckled, taking his time to look around the table to see who he should punish first. “Ya, Hui-ah!” he shouted, glad with his new power.  
“Yes, hyeong?” Hui raised an eyebrow, threatening- flirting?- and batted his eyes.  
Kino looked unsurprisingly sadistic, as the man with an arm around his waist dared to bit his lip to keep from laughing.  
Wooseok was startled by Hui’s reaction and began to wonder whether punishing Hui now would mean his death later. Kino didn't seem to have any similar concerns. He snarled at YeoOne that he didn't approve of youngsters wearing so much makeup and wanted him to wear less revealing clothes (a fact everyone at the table could already guess to be false). But Wooseok couldn’t help himself. “Hui-ah, I think I need a new drink.” He told the ‘younger’.  
“Wow there buddy, you sure you want him getting your drink for you?” Jinho asked, then- smirking- added a hasty ‘hyeong’ at the end of his sentence.  
“I know what I-” He stopped talking and realised that it just gives Hui the chance to ‘accidentally’ poison him. “Uh- Actually, I think I’m good.” Wooseok corrected with an unsure nod. Being the oldest really didn’t suit him.  
“Wise.” Hui said, then grabbed a King. Everyone yelled, YeoOne jumping up on his stool in excitement, and E’Dawn hit him, murmuring complaints about how short the game would be.  
“You’re short!” Hui yelled at him, and Kino took this moment to shoot his arm up and point at the low ceiling of the bar, causing a temporary break in the argument as his boyfriends followed suit. YeoOne looked up from fiddling with his choker just in time to see everyone raising their hands, and whined.  


“God dammit” he muttered, then drank from YanAn’s glass. The foreigner didn't complain, even if he did look a little flustered as his glass was replaced in front of him by the hot man at his side.  
Wooseok carefully looked at all his hyungs before nearing the card he had his eyes on. Upon turning the card over he holds it up proudly. “A seven! Wait… what does that mean again?” He asked, realising he probably should've listened to the rules more closely.  
“God damn these maknaes!” Hui yelled, “Always landing the best cards without paying any attention.” Kino winked from his side at his elder. Yuto, however, looked displeased with the next thing spoken.  
“Does it count if we don’t tell him?” Jinho asked slowly, a grin eating at the corners of his lips. Hongseok glanced at the bundle of over-sized hoodie next to him, surprised.  
E’Dawn chuckled at the statement by Jinho, nodding his head aggressively. “Let's not tell him.” He agrees quietly.  
YeoOne knocks three drinks over he raised his hand so fast, and YanAn knocks his over too as everyone scrambles to raise a finger in the air. Hui does, but throws a look at his dongsaeng, muttering darkly.  
“Yah YeoOne, you idiot, you’re ruining the fun.”  
“I can’t lose again!” YeoOne proclaims, and the volume and enthusiasm he does it with (as well as Jinho's giggling) warns Hongseok that maybe he should have ordered a drink that had less alcohol in it. People were clearly beginning to feel the effects.  
“Maybe we should lay off the drinking for a sec-” he begins, but a hand is shoved over his mouth, one attached to a very pleased YeoOne (Shinwon losing this time had made the boy a little more unbearable than normal) and Hui smoothly reached for his card. There was a glint in his eye when he looked at Hongseok again.  


“We haven’t finished the game, Hongseokah. Be a good sport, huh?”  
“ If he really doesn’t want to drink’ Kino drawled, leaning his small frame over the table as he pronounced carefully ‘we could add other penalties?’ His jacket was promptly grabbed from behind by E’dawn, his hyeong dumping him sharply back into his seat.  
“Don't get too carried away now.” E’Dawn laughs, holding back the threatening hiccups that may or may not be due to the alcohol.  
Jinho pointed sharply (then wobbled for a minute) at the younger boy. “Never again, Kino, never again.”  
“I personally think that’s a brilliant idea” Hui said.  
“Well you weren’t the one were you, last time, with the hamster bites and the semi-permanent tattoo the day after? My boss almost fired me, you satan spawn.” Kino smirked a lot, Hongseok was quickly realising.  
    Hui was still holding his card. He twirled it once, seeing the jack’s face smiling back at him, before placing it face up in front of Hongseok.  
“Here’s the deal, compadre. I won’t let Kino take control of this card if you do something for me.”  
Hongseok looked away, but meeting Jinho’s apologetic eyes didn’t really calm the butterflies trying to crawl their way away from Hui up his windpipe.  
“Like what?” Hui smiled and glanced at E’Dawn.  
“Should I play nice?” He stage- whispered.  
E’Dawn looks at Hui expectantly and then changes his glance to Hongseok. “Hell no.” He ‘whispers’ back, pretending to cover his mouth so no one else could see their conversation.  
Hui lifts up his wrists in a ‘what can I do?’ gesture. “Verdicts out, newbie, I’m sorry. Really am.”  
“Yeah we can all tell your really torn up about it” Hongseok drawls, monotone, and YeoOne might have been trying to fist bump him, but there’s a lot of movement and Hongseok can’t be sure. He may have equally been crossing himself (somehow this doesn’t seem very likely).  
“Truth or dare, Hongseokkie” Hui sing-songs, and Hongseok may be many things- hopeless at suduiko, afraid of fireworks, a bubble addict- but he isn’t that guy that just goes and says truth.  
“Dare.”  
“Well, well, we have a challenge. But I’m afraid I still make the rules here.” His eyes drag to Yuto. “Make him a dare, and if it’s good, I’ll pass my turn over. If it’s not…” He turns his head, and Kino smiles at him innocently, then Yuto. YeoOne might have just screamed.  


Yuto looked at his palms for a second, thinking. He looked up to Hongseoks eyes for the first time that night and plainly muttered- as if this wasn’t such a harsh shift in character that Wooseok may have just given himself whiplash- ‘ Freestyle rap the most embarrassing moment of your life while sexy dancing to Avril Lavigne.’  
Jinho- ok, yes, alcohol, very small person- beamed. And screamed “Fuck yes!” It took all of two seconds for him to have located the Lavigne song in his phone, Hongseok barely having time to shake his head in protest as the angsty pop blared beside his ear. And Kino still looked like a shark toying with his food, and Hongseok was damned if he didn’t enjoy the emo flashback to his teens this song was giving him.  
“There are way too many embarrassing moments to pick one.” He had, at one point, started bobbing along with YeoOne to the song, and no one seemed to think he was trying to opt out now. He tasted vodka on his tongue, and- wrongly- thought, fuck it, I won’t be able to remember any of this in the morning anyway.  
E’Dawn had started beatboxing, and Wooseok’s arm was going to fall off with how hard he was dabbing.  


“My name is Hongseok” Hongseok shouted  
“Yeaah” Jinho sang (Hongseok knew he wasn’t the only one who loved that movie)  
“I’m shit at cooking”  
“Yeah”  
“There was this one time, I was on a date, one of those fancy-as-fuck sushi restaurants” (Kino ‘whooped’ in the background), “flirting towards free drinks, and flicked my hair, into the fire.” Hongseok had to stop and hide his face as the giggles erupted around him, but he didn’t feel like stopping. E’Dawn had to pause his beat boxing to let his laugh out loudly; Yuto spit his drink out in laughter.  
“Oh don’t you laugh yet” YanAn choked on a laugh so loud it almost drowned YeoOne’s, and then blushed and covered his mouth. Wooseok, however didn’t stop his dabbing. No one can stop this monster. Hongseok had snapped his fingers like a sassy ajumma. “It gets worse, oh it gets worse, I said it gets worse. Because when they stopped the fire, and my date was nice and drove me home, on the way back we got drinks, and I got drunk, and kept asking for lighters, yelling at everyone, saying it made me feel fiery and sexy, demanding everyone call me The Duke.” Hongseok had to stop rapping, trying to control his breathing through his laughter, so ended up just yelling the last bit.  
“Next time he saw me he was engaged to my uncle!”  


That's all it took for Wooseok to stop his dabbing and hold his sides from laughter. Shinwon joining the maknae with the hysterics, glad that the brilliant rap story ended that way.  
Hui was cry-laughing and pointing at YeoOne’s face, as the other boy looked at his reflection in a compact mirror and tried to frown about his eyeliner now looking like ectoplasm dripping across his cheeks, failing as he kept losing it, from Hongseok’s story as well as his appearance. Dawn and Kino were hitting each other so hard in their hysterics, YanAn was almost scared a fight would start.  
“Jesus christ, Hongseok-ah” Jinho giggled out “you weren’t kidding about all that embarrassing stuff” he was making little pained noises as he held his stomach, and it just made the others laugh harder seeing him try not to laugh.  
Shinwon and Wooseok looked at each other but that only made them laugh harder as the maknae’s eyes were filled with tears. Shinwon puts an arm around his dongsaeng, highly aware that they're probably squishing poor Yuto in between them.  
“Holy Shinwa” Hui says, wiping his eyes as he manages to control his laughter “I’m pretty sure my turns well and truly over.” And the look he’s giving Hongseok is definitely respect, and something more, and Hongseok surprises himself by returning his high-five, finding himself mirroring the cheshire-cat grin the older always wears.  


Dear god, it was Kino’s turn.  
A dangerous sentence- ‘I’ve got an idea’- pushed its way between his lips as he turned a ten. The people at the table (... except Yuto?) bristled. Still with a faint air of aegyo, used incorrectly, Kino spoke- ‘Since ten is category, why don’t we categorise ourselves, with a quick game of never have I ever...’  
E’Dawn puts his arm around Kino and shook his head. “You realise that it's going to reveal a lot about you. Right?” He asked, chuckling while he took a long sip of his drink, figuring that he's probably not yet drunk enough for this.  
‘Oh, I’m sure they can guess my type already.’ He says distractedly, turned to the table with a small smile again. Upon no movement, he barks ‘Hands up then’, aura changing once more. YeoOne holds his hands up, but doesn’t look like he intends to keep his fingers there for long.  
Yuto- the heartless huithen- speaks up first. “Never have I ever: whilst trying to, upon first meeting them, impress my friend’s parents by flaunting my language skills, mentioned a type of Japanese porn.’  
Shinwon looked down at the table, slowly putting down one of his fingers as he tried to hide his smile. “It was one time!” He attempted to defend himself, still staring at the drink in front of him.  
YeoOne’s laughter came out in a surprised shriek “I haven’t even done that!”  
‘Was it an accident?’ Kino asked. When someone nodded incredulously he simply sipped from his glass, muttering ‘...then me neither.’  
Hui laughed, but it was different. Haunted. Traumatised. Hongseok imagined Hui’s parents with Kino and snorted into his glass.  


“MY GO!” YeoOne yelled, YanAn flinching at the noise. “Never have I ever slept with anyone in this bar!” He looked pleased at everyone’s surprised looks, then his face dropped. “Fuck.” The three across from him shot him disappointed looks as they took long gulps and simultaneously lost a finger. How much could these three drink?  
“Forgot how to play, YeoOneie?” Jinho teased. YeoOne reluctantly put a finger down, glaring at a bartender across the room in answer to questioning glances.  
“Wait… What?” Shinwon chuckled, looking at the other members who've also lost a finger. “How did I not know this?” He asked in a fake offended voice with a wide smile on his face.  
“He didn’t sleep with you too did he?” YeoOne bit out. Jinho took to hiding behind Hongseok. Hui laughed, unapologetically. YeoOne wasn’t glaring anymore, a rueful laugh bubbling up as he saw the horror on Shinwon’s face. “I’m over it, relax.” Then he added, as a curious afterthought “You didn’t though, did you?”  
Shinwon relaxed his worried face and it turns into a small smile. “No.” He put bluntly, giving a quick wink in Wooseok’s direction as he shook his head harshly. Wooseok secretly put one of his fingers down and took a small sip of his slowly disappearing drink. He hoped no one noticed but, at this table, he found this unlikely.  
Jinho’s mouth opens so wide Hongseok has a weird urge to throw something in it. Like a bar stool, or E’Dawn.  YeoOne gasps, loud, a hand flying to his mouth theatrically.  
“Scandal alert, scandal alert!” He yells, each yell punctuated with a swat at Hongseok’s arm. Kino wolf whistles from the corner, Yuto looking increasingly uncomfortable with the vibes in his own. Shinwon laughed aloud and finally removed one of his fingers, assuming that he shouldn't cheat even if he could easily get away with it. After all, alcohol equals confidence.  


   

Kino’s finger drops before he even opens his mouth.’Never have I ever had two…..partners.’ The way the word circles in his mouth makes Hongseok think it wasn’t exactly a word he used very often, or found fitting.  
Hui looks pleased as fuck as he puts a finger down, and Hongseok laughs, seeing E’Dawn’s face as Hui winks and leans in towards him.  
E’Dawn looked at Hui, before reluctantly putting his second finger down. He smiles and winks back, wriggling an eyebrow as he drinks.  
Hongseok feels Kino’s eyes on him as his own finger goes down too.  
‘This one can stay.’ The younger states.  
“SCANDAL ALERT!” Jinho looks flustered, like he can’t tell whether Hongseok’s love life is the scandal or YeoOne’s face’s meeting with the floor was, as he helps the giggling mess back into his stool.  
‘They didn’t marry a relative later, right?’ Yuto asks. Chuckles follow.  
Hongseok wills his own laughter down, and it’s definitely the vodka talking for him now, because he’s leaning over, rolling his eyes, a finger hooked in Yuto’s black silky shirt. “Don’t make me call you Senpai all night I swear I’ll do it.” He isn’t flirting, just making a joke, but he seems to find it impossible to resist when he’s been sat beside YeoOne the whole time.  
Fortunately Yuto seems to have a similar way of talking “Forgive me, Duke.”  


E’Dawn proudly raises his hand in the air and smiles mysteriously. “Never have I ever… crossdressed?” He says, waiting for the fingers to start dropping.  
Hongseok’s laughing at how absurd they’re getting when YeoOne blushes- YeoOne, blushing- and puts a finger down. He regains a little of his moxie after taking a long swig of his drink. “I have better legs than all of you, and you know it.” YanAn’s helpful picture informs them that he wasn’t lying. Que multiple wolf whistles.  
Shinwon checks out the picture given before eyeing Wooseok. “Damn, he almost looked as good as you did.” He outs the maknae, causing him to blush a bright pink as he lowers a finger and hides his face in his drink.  
Jinho clamps his hands over his ears. “I didn’t need to hear that. Just didn’t need it.”  
To everyone's surprise, the quiet chinese boy lowers a finger- for the first time, innocent lamb- and giggles almost happily.  
YeoOne glances at them all over his glass and sighs. “Don’t worry, you’ll get to know him and stop being so surprised.” He leaves to stalk down another drink, strutting by a group of girls who giggled as he passed them.  


When he comes back the first thing he says as he hands out drinks is “Never have I ever streaked down my grandparent’s street.” Hongseok’s now super confused, but Kino and E’Dawn’s heads whip up, in horror and amusement and surprise.  
Hui grinds out “How the fuck did you-”  
“Oh, just heard a rumour. Holy shit though, hyeong, never thought it’d be true.”  
Hui snaps a finger down and chugs one of the new drinks that looks like it would kill you in a very painful way. Hongseok always drew poison blue when he was younger. The same colour as Yuto’s electric hair.  


Jinho sitting straighter has Hongseok looking at the older boy, just as Hui stops drinking, catching the movement out of the corner of his eye and freezing, glass still raised to his lips.  
“Never have I ever-”  
“Kill me”  
“Let Hyeong finish, would you?” Hui looks down at Jinho’s reproachful look, almost smiling. “Never have I ever busked in a giraffe onesie outside of SM Entertainment.”  
Hui started huffing out laughter as his boyfriends laughter turned manic, and he raised a glass towards Jinho, clinking them together.  
“Ah, good times, good times. I seem to remember you making a rather fetching bumblebee, Hyeong.”

***

Hongseok is almost certain half of what he remembers waking up could have never happened, until a sharp ding cuts through his silent dorm room (mental note- never drink again, to be read as god damn last night must have been fun). It’s a message on a group chat, lovingly titled YouknowYeoOne’it. Hongseok rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile on his face that refuses to go away.  
The message is from Hui, the first one on the blank chat forum, and it’s a video. A thirty minute long video that shows Hongseok exactly what he looks like rapping to Avril Lavigne, how Kino’s smile reflects the light like daggers in old movies, and that every crazy thing he sees flash before his eyes as they open definitely happened, and no one will be able to forget them.  
The next text that comes through is from Yuto-

‘Next time the address better be a brunch place.’


End file.
